The Fallen
by pmunoz8
Summary: An angel chooses to follow what a fellow angel believes in.


THE FALLEN

In the flaming wasteland called Hell, Beelzelbub woke up in the middle of a lake. The aching body could not move, he noticed the chains that are keeping him still. He can only move his head and see the world he has enter. The dark world from that of the bright heaven. He tries to understand why this has happen to him. How did he enter this place.

It was the early morning , the bright Beelzelbub had just woken up from a wonderful dream. He had a dream that he had heard the most beautiful orchestra play in the meadows of heaven. That instruments were played in such a way in which it could not be explained. Beelzelbub remember that he had to do something today so he open his huge, majestic wings and flew to the edge of heaven. He arrived on the fluffy clouds of heaven. He looks around and sees that there is no one around. He has never been here before. He was told to meet someone here on the edge. From his angle, he sees the plains that is called heaven. From far away he barely sees the other angels doing tasks such as errands. Others are just playing around and just relaxing on the plains. He was thinking, "what am i doing here? What makes me belong here? Is there anywhere else? What is the point of having this world? Why does God..."

At that moment, Beelzelbub looks up at the beautiful sky. He see something coming but could not tell. It went quick and made a loud entrance. He saw and it was the huge archangel. The bright, glowing, majestic angel. It was his friend, Lucifer. Lucifer with his pounding wings and his huge body walked and shook the floor a bit. He must be really excited or something. He came up to my face and started to talk. "Hello Beelzelbub," with the smoothest voice. "How are you?" "Splendid," said Beelzelbub. Lucifer responded "Well Beelzelbub, my trustful, dearful, loyal friend i have ever gotten, I have a something to ask you." "What is it?" "I have a special request, It is something you have never heard before." "I don't think it will that bad." "Okay then, my mind has changed inside, it keeps thinking that heaven is a wonderful place but it lacks something." "What is it?" "Equality" "Equality?" "Yes" "What do you mean?" "That we, are brotherly angels, follow under the mighty God but feel that there is no equality before all of us" said Lucifer in a more convincing voice "Go on" "Don't you ever think that why are we exist in this world. Just to be a servant to God? No!" "No!?" Then Beelzelbub remember his thoughts earlier. How he was questioning the world he lives in now. He then wants to hear what else Lucifer has to say. "Yeah, that all the brotherly angels are as equal to God as to each other. We have the same intelligence, strength, power and wisdom as in God." "I see it, but what should we do about it, should we ask God?" "NO!" in a demanding voice then return to his normal voice, "God will never understand our passion for justice and equality." "He wouldn't?" " He wouldn't even dare think about it." " Then what do you propose?" "This is where you come in," now with more passion in his voice, Lucifer says, " I want you my dearest friend to come with me to help start a revolution." "A revolution?" "Yes, we will gather all the brotherly friends and angels that want to help us fight for justice and equality for peace on heaven, for change against the tyrant God." So convinced of his powerful speech, Beelzelbub thought for a bit of everything and believes with all his heart that this will be a good thing for the kingdom of heaven. "Yes, I will help you" After that the brightness of Beelzelbulb began to fade away and something new is forming inside. "I knew i will have your back Beelzelbub." Before Beelzelbub was about to go, he had a question to ask. "Lucifer, do you think anything will happen?" "No, what is the worst God going to do to us, he will just forgive us." "Yeah, you are right Lucifer"

Beelzelbub begins to fly away, looking back at Lucifer, his huge body. As he flies away he hopes the best for the future "

The Beelzelbub in hell began thinking again, but the only question he had was that of himself, the fallen angel.


End file.
